Horseback riding is both a popular past-time and competitive sport, and it is desirable to construct apparel used for horseback riding to be both fashionable and utilitarian. Depending on the nature of the riding, the clothing can take decidedly different forms. For example, the apparel worn by thoroughbred jockeys looks and performs differently from apparel worn by working cowboys leading cattle drives across the plains. Ease of movement and comfort for the long term affect and reflect the different considerations for a wide variety of different forms of horseback riding. The silks worn by thoroughbred jockeys allow complete freedom of movement and provide very little padding or protection for the rider, who will only be on the horse for a few minutes and will be directing the horse to run at full speed with only a small portion of the jockey's leg in contact with the horse. The cattle-driving cowboy, on the other hand, will be on the horse for hours or days directing the horse to walk or gallop. As a result, protection offered by heavy, rugged chaps which cover substantially the entire legs of the cowboy and are constructed from heavy, inflexible leather, are worn for that purpose and do not offer ease of movement for the rider. This is protection from the elements, not necessary for the modern competing or pleasure riding equestrian.
Another popular form of recreational and competitive horseback riding is English, which in itself comprises a number of subcategories. In English-style equestrian sports, such as steeplechase and dressage, a rider guides a horse through a variety of maneuvers. In steeplechase, for example, a rider guides his horse through a series of jumps and hurdles, while in dressage riding the rider performs a series of graceful dance-type maneuvers. The English rider will need to be free to move, while also needing to have fabric and provisions within the lower body garments to provide grip, sufficient padding and protection between the rider and the horse.
Another consideration for apparel worn by the modern day equestrian is the need to make such clothing easy to put on and take off. Typically, the modern equestrian, in addition to riding, will be involved in grooming and bathing his horse and will also perform chores like mucking out the stall. For the English-style rider that is outfitted with functional apparel providing grip, padding and protection, the grooming and bathing of the horse can be unpleasant, particularly in warm weather.
English riders typically wear three articles of apparel below the waist providing grip, padding and protection. Breeches, essentially pants extending from waist to ankle with sections of leather or suede lining the inner legs from about the knee upwardly to the inner thigh, provide protection from blistering or chaffing for the rider on the upper portion of his legs. On the lower portions of the legs, an English rider wears half chaps, which are essentially boot extensions that are worn over the lower legs and calves and extend from the tops of ankle high boots up to the knees. The half chaps are held down on the lower legs and prevented from riding up over the knee by a strap that extends under the instep of the boot and engages the half chaps on opposed sides, the inner leg side and the outer leg side. In addition, the straps prevent the half chaps from twisting around the rider's leg. Generally, the half chaps are made of leather and, similar to the breeches, are used to protect the rider's inner legs from blistering or chaffing caused by rubbing.
The layer of the breeches and the half chaps makes the rider uncomfortably hot and does not serve any purpose during the grooming and bathing of the horse. Since most modern equestrians do not have a groom to hot walk and bathe their horse while they change into shorts and cool down, the equestrian cares for the horse in his riding apparel, including the breeches with leather lined inner legs and half chaps. It is thus desirable to provide riding apparel that is easily put on or taken off so that, particularly in warm weather, the rider can remove the outer protective garments without ever leaving the horse, then bathe the horse, and then perform other chores around the stables.
The combination of the half chaps and breeches provide protection for the English rider's inner legs from thigh to ankle, but there are significant disadvantages to the prior art arrangement. For example, there are three separate items of apparel that must be put on and taken off by the rider; the leather lined breeches and the half chaps worn on each leg. The breeches are pulled on, and the half chaps are zipped on, usually up the side or back, over the portion of the breeches below the knee. Thus, there is significant time and effort involved in putting these lower body garments on and taking them off.
In addition, while the breeches provide the protection for the inner knees and/or thighs, the lower portion of the breeches below the knees is tucked into and worn under the half chaps. However, while each of the half chaps has a strap extending under the boot to hold them down and prevent twisting, the breeches have no such straps. The breeches, because they are not held down, can ride up and get twisted on the rider's legs under the half chaps.
Another disadvantage of the existing apparel is that the half chaps often do not fit over the tops of the rider's ankle-high boots. Snugly fitting half chaps also do not fit over the tops of a rider's heavy, winter work boots or cold weather riding boots, resulting in a situation where the rider must either buy separate tall winter boots for riding, or bring two pairs of boots; first, a summer style boot that fits under the half chaps to ride, and, second, a warm, bulky, insulated boot to wear while caring for the horse and stable. The problems with such an arrangement is that wearing the summer style boot allows the rider's feet to get cold while riding, but the insulated boot is not compatible with the half chaps, and cannot be used while riding. It is thus desirable to provide means for gripping, padding and protecting the rider that fits over any size boot, regardless of how thickly padded the boot is. One important feature to provide for such is an adjustable strap that goes under the rider's boot, regardless of the boot size.
Part of the performance of riding is the rider's use of spurs, worn on the rider's heels at ankle height, which direct the horse to turn right or left or speed up or lengthen his stride. The spurs comprise metal frames worn over the rider's boots that have a short nub extending rearwardly from the rider's heel. The spurs are used by the rider to send an appropriate signal to the horse to, for example, move right or left, or speed up, by the rider turning his toe out slightly, and giving a tap or a series of taps to communicate with the horse. A common problem with spurs is that they are mounted on the back side of the rider's boots over the half chaps, with the half chaps covering the part of the boot known as the spur rest located on the back side of the boot at ankle height. Because a rider moves up and down with the horse while riding or performing, the spurs frequently slip down off of the heel, requiring the rider to raise his heel to communicate with the horse. In the prior art, the spur just sits on the spur rest on the typical paddock boot or tall boot and it can easily slide off. “Heels down” is a descriptive term used by equestrians because riding with the heels down is the only safe position for a rider. That is, if the rider has to raise his heel to make contact with the horse's side to give a signal, the rider is at risk of his foot slipping through the stirrup and getting stuck. Besides frustrating the rider's capacity to communicate to the horse, raising the heels has been the cause of many riders being dragged and seriously injured or killed. It is thus desirable to provide equestrian riding apparel that promotes a safe leg position by having provisions to keep the spurs in place on the back of the boot at ankle height. This benefit may be provided by a spur support incorporated in the garment that surrounds the spur to prevent it from sliding down off of the heel.
It is desirable to provide riding apparel for the equestrian rider that provides a single lower body garment that solves all of the disadvantages of the above described riding apparel, while serving the function of protecting the inside of the rider's legs. The inventive garment is quickly and easily put on and taken off, allowing a rider to work in the stables and on grooming his horse without soiling the protective apparel and without making the rider uncomfortably hot in warm weather. In addition, the inventive garment, comprising a single lower body garment, simplifies the preparation by the rider by replacing the step-by-step process of pulling on breeches, then putting on his paddock boots, then putting on his half chaps (and the opposite process for removal) with a process of putting on the inventive garment and quickly affixing it to itself along the outside of the rider's legs and around the rider's waist, regardless of what type of shoe or boot the rider is wearing. The inventive garment is preferably a two piece ensemble, comprising protective outer garment for riding, and an active wear under garment that remains after the padded, protective garment is removed. The garments are made of 4 way stretch material to allow maximum flexibility for the agile rider. This flexibility is also beneficial when putting protective sports boots on the horse's legs or dressing on the horse's hooves, or caring for his hooves, or any other activities requiring walking or running with the horse, like when taking horses out to pasture. For riders that work in exchange for boarding fees, they spend more time leading dozens of horses out to designated pastures, walking or jogging for hours, than they do riding. In that situation, easing the difficulties of putting on and taking off the padded protective riding garment is particularly advantageous.
The inventive garment eliminates the need for half chaps while also accounting for twisting of the garment on the rider's legs while riding, providing a heavy fabric that flares out as it approaches the bottom of the garment. The heavy fabric, on the inside of a rider's legs, is protective and padded, while also being secured to 4 way stretch fabric allowing maximum flexibility for the rider. In addition, the inventive garment is provided with an opening on the rear of the rider's heel at ankle height, that holds the rider's spur in place, preventing it from slipping and eliminating the need for the rider to raise his heel.
The inventive garment provides all of these benefits while eliminating the need for half chaps. It is also provided with means for adjusting the waist and the under boot straps to accommodate different size riders and boots.